


sins

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, does this count as angst, dream is suck, its my coping mechanism sthu, kinda you can barely tell what it is though, makes no sense, no ships, people are mean, ranboo angst, ranboo dies, ranboo helped dream, that rhymes, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: his work, his sins, his book, and a room.what a shame. the mastermind lost his loyal servant, a confused boy lost his life.
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	sins

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this last night while triggered have fun tryna read it. anonymous for a reason because i do not want my friends reading this shit.

everything was in ruins. that was a fact. everybody was gone along with everything they had ever believed in. the ones who had done it were far. out of sight, yet not out of mind. 

the rain poured and drowned out whatever other noise there was. another was there, one that nobody had ever paid much mind to. his work stood before him, and he eyed it up and down. 

similar to the eyes he’d get from the others when they discovered his sins. discovered them marked into whatever book was in his hands at the time. two, three of them didn’t care about his work. his work was the least of their issues.

“your honour, your honour. i am just a boy. have mercy. i meant little of my sins.”

the eyes peered him up and down, the ears deaf to his words. they meant little. his sins were clear as day. 

from the sidelines, the mastermind eyed him, his loyal servant. shame, it was. he’d been such a help. shame that just paper and an obsidian room had gotten him caught. he wished to say his goodbyes, but the boy meant too little to risk being in that position as well. the eyes looking him up and down, the ears deaf to his pleas for mercy. 

that night, nobody paid any mind as a piercing scream cut through the air. for in moments, it was gone. as was the boy, and any memory of his that remained unspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if you actually read that


End file.
